fhiffandomcom-20200223-history
Room with a Feud
"Room with a Feud" is the thirteenth episode in season 3 of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. The episode aired on March 17, 2006. Plot A calculator imaginary friend named Poindexter Dorkface III has been adopted and Bloo decides to help him move out in exchange for Poindexter's paddleball. Which handing over his paddleball, Poindexter expresses his relief that Bloo only helped him for that instead of his single room, oblivious to Bloo's shock and selfishness. Shortly after Poindexter leaves, Bloo immediately tries to take the room for himself, but soon enough, Coco, Eduardo and Wilt learn about the new room and they all want the room to themselves. Everyone goes to see Mr. Herriman over who rightfully deserves the room. Unable to determine who's criteria is more deserving for the room, Mr. Herriman decides to let them sort it out amongst themselves. Not willing to let anyone else have it for themselves, the four friends compete in various contests and tasks to see who gets it. Bloo tells them that his stuff is already there so it's his but the angered Eduardo kicks Bloo out and shoves him in the trash. So Ed decides to pick "Eeny, meeny, miny, moe," but this quickly starts into a feud when Ed cheats picking himself. They have other contest showing off strength with Ed lifting the bus out of anger and jelousy, building objects with Coco smashing a banana on a wheel and putting a bucket over it, basketball but because of Wilt's talents he wins, and paddleball which everyone wins except Bloo. During these contests, an imaginary friend named Peanut Butter joins in the various contests and he too wants to get the room, but with no noticeable success. Also during the various attempts, Frankie takes advantage of their eagerness to get the room by tricking them into doing her chores, but her plans goes out of control when Herriman decides to take over again. Tired of all the fighting, Mr. Herriman chooses Mac to decide (just as the latter is showing up.) Mac, believing someone is in trouble, picks Peanut Butter, to everyone's disappointment. Unhappy about Mac's unintentional decision, the friends now work together to try and drive Peanut Butter out of the new room. Their attemps include: forming an oompah band and vandelising the new room, but with every attempt of theirs, Peanut Butter is gladened by their efforts as it makes the room better for him. As the other friends angrily chase down Peanut Butter, Mac goes to find a classmate from his school named Jerry to be a friend with him. Peanut Butter gets adopted by Jerry and once again the argument over who gets the room reignites until finally Madame Foster shows up to resolve the dispute, making each friend draw straws. Eduardo wins. At night, Eduardo sees a spider, which scares him, so Wilt comes in and sleeps in his room. Soon, Coco begins to miss her friends snoring and goes in the room, leaving the old room to Bloo. Bloo is happy at first, but then he feels lonely so he goes in the room too. After they all settle in the new room, Jackie gets their old one to himself. In the credits, Mr. Herriman announces to all the friends at Foster's that a new room is available to whoever can find where he has hidden the key to the room. As all the friends rush to find it, Mr. Herriman thinks it went rather well, but Frankie is frustrated. Trivia *While fighting over the room, each imaginary friend has their own reasons for wanting the room: **Coco wants the room because she is housed with only boys while she is a girl (and with Frankie assisting her with them). **Eduardo wants the room due to his fear of spiders. **Wilt's wants the room due to its basketball-theme. **Bloo wants the room due to his selfish attitude and apparently since the room is enormous. **Peanut Butter wants the room since he feels it's fair for other house members to compete for it too. *This is one of the few episodes in which Wilt displays an out-of-character personality. **In his attempts to get the room, Wilt becomes cocky and selfish as opposed to his usually kind and humble personality. It's also revealed that out of all his years of being at Foster's, he's never had his own room, he's always had to share one with another imaginary friend (or friends). *Peanut Butter gets adopted in this episode, but returns for a cameo appearance in "Goodbye to Bloo". *Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo and Coco all move into a new room at the end of this episode, but are seen living in their old room again in later episodes. *Fourth wall break: Peanut Butter asking "What's this, the Wilt, Ed, and Coco show?", followed by Bloo saying "No, it's the Bloo show." *According to Mr. Herriman, there's nothing in the house book that says what to do when a room becomes available after occupants move out. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes